


white stockings

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Nanase Haruka, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru gets kicked out by his long-term Alpha boyfriend Ikuya and moves into a new apartment where he's the only Omega surrounded by Betas and Alphas.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka, Kirishima Natsuya/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Original Male Character(s), Nanase Haruka/Shigino Kisumi, Nanase Haruka/Shiina Asahi, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_“Maybe all bunnies_ **_are whores_ ** _after all.” Ikuya snarled at him. Haru couldn’t believe his ears. He felt so hurt that his own boyfriend would say something like that to him, even after everything Haru did for him._

_But it wasn’t his fault. Ikuya has been cheated on many times in his life, his heart was fragile and untrustworthy._

_So that’s why it hurt, when Ikuya yelled at him told him to get out. Haru didn’t get to take many of his belongings with him, his vision was blurred by the tears and his ears were ringing. He managed to pack his art supplies and as many clothes as he could before he ran out the door, out of Ikuya’s life, forever._

“Are you alright?”

The question snapped Haru out of his flashback and he shyly nodded at the taxi driver. In fifteen minutes, he would arrive at his new apartment. He was quite nervous. The rent was quite cheap, but he would have many roommates that were mainly betas and alphas. He would be the only omega.

It took quite some convincing to get this apartment, as they had originally listed that they didn’t want an omega roommate. It hurt, but Haru was used to it. He managed to convince them to make an exception for him, and it solidified when he got their rent to be a bit cheaper after letting the landlord fuck his hole, stretching him open. The landlord was rough, and he completely abused Haru. His cock wasn’t even that big, but the man was very strong, and Haru had many bruises from when he was held down as the landlord pounded into him, and later on fucked his mouth. Just the thought of it made Haru squirm as he felt a bit of slick gush out. He wrinkled his nose and hoped the driver wouldn’t notice the new smell.

Maybe Ikuya was right. Maybe he was a dirty, whore.

The thought made Haru sad, and he pulled his pink fluffy hoodie around himself more, trying to comfort himself. 

He only knew one way to cheer himself up. Carefully glancing at the taxi driver, he reached a hand under his skirt and into his lace white panties and touched himself. He whimpered softly, squeezing his legs together as he felt himself grow wetter with slick. He slipped his other hand under his hoodie, and played with his nipple, gently swirling his thumb around the pink nub. His nipples were always quite sensitive, Ikuya always pointed this out when he fucked Haru. 

Haru pinched his nipple as he thought about his ex-boyfriend and the way he would kiss Haru gently, before shoving two fingers inside and stretching him open. Haru reached around and traced the rim of his ass, pretending that his fingers were Ikuya’s. The slick made it easy for him to slip a finger in, and he sucked on his other fingers, to keep himself from moaning out loud. The driver has definitely noticed what Haru was doing now, as the air smelled of slick and sweet strawberries from Haru’s arousal. He pumped two fingers in and out of his asshole, angling them just right. He sucked harder at the fingers in his mouth, thinking about how Ikuya used to have Haru suck on his thumb as he fucked him. Haru dragged his fingers out and slammed them back inside. The taxi stopped at a red light, and he glanced at the driver who was openly staring at him now. Haru noticed there was a bulge in his pants, but Haru didn’t care. He wasn’t thinking about the driver, he was thinking about Ikuya, a man who made him so sad but so turned on at the same time. 

Haru fingered himself, picking up the pace as he got closer and closer to an orgasm. He was soaking wet. His panties were drenched and he was sure that there was a stain on the car seat he was sitting on, but that was the least of his concerns. The omega took his fingers out of his mouth, letting himself moan freely as he no longer tried to hide from the driver. He gasped and clenched around his own fingers. He was almost there, and he squirmed in the car seat, his breaths coming out in a repeated sound of “ah, ah, ah” as the bunny fucked himself on his own fingers.

He felt the car start moving again and he jolted when the driver drove over a speed bump, causing Haru’s fingers to slip deeper inside. He whimpered at the sensation and added a third finger. 

With three fingers inside him, the bunny was so close to cumming. He went as fast as he could, feeling slick leak out of him. His panties were wrecked and he would probably need to buy new ones. 

_“You’re so wet for me, bunny. Are you gonna cum for alpha?”_

Ikuya’s voice flashed in his mind and with a cry, he came in his panties, making a complete mess of himself. He took deep breaths, trying to catch his breath, and winced a bit when he removed his fingers. They were sticky, and so were his inner thighs and his white stockings.

The bunny twitched as he came down from his orgasm and he saw the driver staring at him. He still had a bulge in his pants. Well, Haru figured he should take care of that.

  
  


Haru wiped his mouth, hoping to get rid of any more traces of cum. He swallowed most of it but some still ended up on his face. The driver zipped up his pants and took Haru’s pink carry-on suitcase out of the trunk. 

Haru paid the driver, who squeezed his ass in response. Haru jumped when he did so. He watched the taxi drive off and he turned to face the tall building.

His new apartment, his new home, his new roommates. 

He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: dubcon, overstimulation

“Hi! You must be our new roommate.” Haru recognized Makoto from the photos he found online. He was an alpha, Haru of course could smell it on him. Behind Makoto, on the couch sat Rin, Kisumi, Asahi, and Sousuke. Sousuke, Rin and Asahi were alphas, while Kisumi was the only beta.

And Haru the only omega. Living with four alphas, a wolf, a fox, a coyote, and a panther, Haru felt like he was going to be eaten alive. 

Haru shook hands with Makoto and stepped inside to meet the others. Kisumi smiled at him sweetly, and Haru relaxed until Asahi growled when he noticed. Kisumi rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers through Asahi’s red hair. “Don’t be jealous baby.” He said, calming his alpha.

Aaahi scoffed but he shook Haru’s hand too. 

“A bunny! How cute.” Kisumi cooed as he shook Haru’s delicate hand. Kisumi pulled Haru in close so he could whisper into his ear. “I can’t help Asahi during his ruts, I hope you’ll prove to be useful little bunny.” He said, before letting Haru go who stared at him with wide eyes. Makoto just shook his head. “Here, Haru-chan. Let me show you to your room.”

Makoto opened the door to a small room. “You’ll be sharing with Rin, which you already knew.” There were two beds on either side of the room. Rin’s side was heavily decorated, and Haru’s side was completely bare.

New beginnings, the bunny thought.

Makoto left to let Haru get settled in and told him to join the others for their movie night if he wanted.

* * *

The next day, Haru caught the train to get to his classes. The early morning meant the trains were crowded, many people trying to get to work. Lots of businessmen, especially alphas. 

Haru couldn’t stop thinking about the way the alphas looked at him last night. They didn’t say, or do anything but Haru felt like they were undressing him with their eyes. It reminded him a lot of the way Ikuya used to look at him, before he would shove Haru onto their bed and fuck him.

Haru missed him, and his cunt missed him too. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and it was driving him crazy. Maybe his heat was coming up and that’s why he’s feeling this way.

Haru stepped closer to the metal pole he was holding and leaned against it. He was squished between two businessmen, two  _ alphas, _ and he hoped they and the rest of the passengers didn’t notice what Haru was about to do. There were many strangers in front of Haru with their back to him as well, so Haru hoped they could shield him.

He lifted up his skirt and pressed his pussy onto the pole. He shivered as the cool metal made contact with his cunt and it turned him on. He knew he would probably smell of slick and arousal, but he didn’t care.

Ikuya’s angry voice flashed in his head.  _ Pathetic slut _ , he growled as he threw Haru’s shirt at him.

Tears pooled in Haru’s eyes at the bad memory, but he shook it off. He slowly began to drag his cunt up and down the pole, feeling the way it dragged across his clit. He whimpered, grinding onto the rod and rubbing his clit. It felt so good and Haru bit back a loud moan.

He continued to grind onto the pole, feeling himself grow wetter and wetter as a result, slick slowly dripping down his thighs. He pressed his thighs and knees together as a result. He gripped the pole tighter with his hand and pressed a leg in front of the pole, gaining more friction and the pole pressing against his clit at a better angle.

“What are you doing omega?”

Haru’s eyes snapped open. The two alphas he was squashed between noticed and were staring down at him in disgust. Haru’s cheeks turned red and he started to cry, unsure what to do or say.

“Dirty little omega, getting himself off on a train. In front of all these people. You just wanted someone to notice right? Needed an alpha to take care of you since you couldn’t yourself.”

Haru whimpered at the words and felt himself be pulled back into a strong chest. The outline of the alphas cock pressing into his ass. He held Haru by the hips, grinding his member into the crack of Haru’s ass, and Haru cried out. He wanted to ask the alpha to stop but the alpha pressed his hand tightly against Haru’s mouth, preventing any noise from coming out as he fucked Haru’s ass cheeks.

The man in front of Haru slipped a hand under his skirt and into his panties, grinning at the wetness he felt. He slid two fingers into Haru’s tiny cunt, the slick making it easy to do so. His other hand came to grab Haru’s wrists together, preventing him from pushing the alpha away. The alpha moved his fingers in and out of the bunny and Haru moaned into the hand against his mouth. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were someone else’s fingers. Ikuya’s, Sousuke’s, Makoto’s, Rin’s. As the man continued to finger the omega, the alpha behind him began thrusting more harshly against Haru and Haru had the feeling the alpha would cum in his pants soon. 

The alpha in front inserted another finger and Haru’s pussy clenched around them. He was quite small so even three fingers were too much. He wondered how he’d be able to take Sousuke or Makoto’s cock, since Kisumi had whispered to them that they are quite big. Haru mewled at the thought of Sousuke or Makoto fucking him open, not stopping even if Haru told them it hurt or they were being too rough. He thought about bouncing on their dick as the other watched. Or if they both were to fuck him at the same time, thrusting so harshly hed start crying. The alphas thumb began to rub at Haru’s clit as he fucked him with his fingers. Haru squeaked, and he came all over the man’s fingers, squirting into his panties and feeling the slick coat his thighs.

The alpha behind him came too, Haru could tell by the way he shuddered. He held Haru’s hips and did not let go. The alpha in front didn’t pull his fingers out either, instead thrusting then back in faster than before, grinning wildly. Haru squirmed and protested, his moans still muffled by the man, but that didn’t stop him. Tears fell out of Haru’s eyes as his legs began to tremble. He squeezed his thighs together trying to stop the alphas movements but the alpha just nudged his knee in between the omegas legs to spread them apart. Haru wanted him to stop because it was too much, his cunt couldn’t handle it and before he knew he was squirting again.

He wondered why the alpha was doing this, and why to Haru of all people. No matter what the bunny did, the alpha wouldn’t stop, fingers pumping in and out of his soaking wet cunt. Haru whimped and cried but he couldn’t move his hands. He couldn’t do anything but let the mean alpha play with his pussy all he wanted.

He finally stopped after Haru’s third orgasm, when the train came to a stop. The alpha pulled out his fingers and Haru’s cunt clenched around nothing. The alpha who fingered him grabbed his chin and kissed the omega roughly, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Haru was breathless as he watched the two alphas exit the train, and wondered if they were colleagues.

He leaned against the pole for support, trying to get his legs to stop trembling.

He wondered if this is what Ikuya meant, when he called Haru a slut. The thought made him tear up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone uses harus hole, even his teachers.

Haru moaned as he bounced on his professors cock late that afternoon. His professor was angry with him. In class all haru coukd think about was the alphas who fingered him on the train and the alphas he now lives with. He was so turned on and worked up that he left slick all over his seat. His professor was mad that he was disrupting the class, so when the lecture ended he shoved Haru into his office and made him bounce on his cock. 

The alphas hands were large and almost perfectly wrapped around Haru’s slim waist. Haru threw his head back as the alpha thrust upwards into Haru’s cunnie. Haru’s breasts bounced up and down due to the motion of the alpha fuxking haru, and the professor couldn’t help but take a cute pink nipple into his mouth and lick and suck on it. Haru mewled. It felt so good. The bunny was such a whore for good cock and even his professor wanted to fuck him. Haru clenched around his dick as he felt himself coming closer to an orgasm. Haru tried to rise up and back down faster, the hands on his waist providing support. He was biting his lips hard as he rolled his hips. His clit was throbbing but when he tried to touch it his hand was slapped away.

“Hey profess- oh.”

Haru gasped as someone opened the door and burst into the office. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Rin and Harus cheek flushed. He was humiliated to know that Rin saw him like this with his shirt unbuttoned to show off his tits and his skirt bunched up as he rode his professors cock.

His professor grunted and thrust upward into Haru again, who squeaked and tried to keep himself in check in front of his roommate.

“Hey Rin, just leave you essay on the desk, I’ll read it when I’m done.” The professor says, continuing to thrust into the bunny’s pussy.

Haru couldn’t hold back the noises, especially when the alpha sucked on his nipple again. 

Rin walked around them and placed his essay on the desk. Without thinking, he took his phone out and snapped a photo before quickly leaving. Later that night, he would stroke his own cock as he imagined fucking the sleeping bunny next to him.

Haru was close, and he finally squirted, cumming in the professors lap. The professor continued to fuck him before cumming inside of him. Haru got off of his professor and trembled as his seed slid down Haru’s thighs. Unfortunately his professor tore up his panties, so he would have to leave in this state.

As he walks back home, his clothing and thighs stained with semen and slick, he sees that Rin uploaded the photo of the omega and the professor on the school forum, captioning it “slutty bunny rides professors cock for a good grade. can’t believe i live with this whore. put that hole to good use omega.”

Haru’s cheeks burned and he wanted to cry. He felt like all the attention was on him especially in his state, and he tried to get home as quick as possible.


End file.
